Core C: Data Management and Statistics Core Project Summary/Abstract The overarching goal of the Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) within the UCI ADRC is to provide data management support and statistical collaboration to all ADRC investigators at all phases of scientific projects. Data management support includes comprehensive data management and dissemination of data arising from the Uniform Data Set (UDS) and all ADRC projects. DMSC personnel are responsible for the development of National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) approved collection forms, maintenance of the ADRC database, and the timely transfer of accurate data to the NACC. Strong statistical design and efficient data analyses are also crucial components to achieving the scientific goals set forth by the UCI ADRC. DMSC members work closely with ADRC investigators to refine scientific hypotheses and develop analytic plans that are both appropriate and efficient for meeting the scientific needs of each investigator. DMSC statisticians are key collaborators in conducting studies and interpreting and reporting results. While a large portion of effort from DMSC faculty is devoted to providing collaboration and service to ADRC investigators, the DMSC also emphasizes the development of independent research programs among members of the DMSC. These DMSC-specific research endeavors not only increase the intellectual contribution of the DMSC to the scientific community at large, but will also lead to improved methods for collecting, entering, and analyzing complex data in the study of AD as well as other neurodegenerative diseases. ?